A Faetal Attraction
by pallasphoenix
Summary: When Bo meets Kahlan, she realizes that she's not the only one who believes herself cursed. Femslash, KahlanxCara, KahlanxBo.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

The wind whispered across the empty street as a tall, young woman walked atop the pavement. Her high-heeled boots clicked against the small pebbles under her as she made her way back to her apartment a few blocks away. As the dark-haired woman turned down a narrow alleyway, a large man jumped out from behind a dumpster, a penknife clenched tightly in his fist.

Alarmed, the woman retreated a step back but stood her ground, having a pretty good idea of what this man was about to do. Her piercing green eyes surveyed the area, searching for everyday objects that could be used as a weapon. Before she could do anything, the stranger came closer with the knife, gripping it tighter. With a cursory once over, the woman could tell that this man was strong, but she wasn't worried about his physique.

"Come on over here, honey," the man said, holding out his free hand. "I won't hurt 'cha." When she stepped back, shaking her head, the man made a lunge for him.

_Perfect,_ the woman thought, and she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. As fast as lighting, she released her control and let her magic flow through her, she let it burst through the glass wall she kept it behind. Like thunder without sound, magic rippled through the woman and into the man, his clear grey eyes swirling into darkness. The woman closed her eyes and released the stranger, her head a bit fuzzy. In an instant, the man was down on his knees and pulling on the ends of the woman's sweater, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Command me, mistress."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

A petite, young blonde was taking a kickboxing class at the local gym. At first, she was appalled at the idea of exercising with six other women, but the blonde had grown used to it. She couldn't practice fighting on people like she used to, so a gym would have to suffice. As another woman walked past, the blonde couldn't help but notice how in shape she was. She also noticed the wedding ring on her hand, so the blonde left her alone. The young woman's attention was ripped away from the attractive gym-going woman when the instructor called her name.

"Cara, focus. I want you to really concentrate on what you're doing," the instructor told the blonde, and Cara raised an eyebrow in protest. With a smug smirk, she punched the bag so hard that the instructor fell over. Just as she was about to not help the annoying woman, Cara's phone rang. Knowing that only one person ever calls her, the blonde raised the phone to her ear.

"Kahlan," she breathed. "What's up?"

"_Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I got the job! I'll be home in a few minutes,"_ Kahlan said on the other end, Cara could tell she was excited and just let her roommate talk. She loved the way Kahlan could go on and on about something for hours, and it was alright because Cara was never a fan of contributing to conversations to begin with.

"… _and the boss is really nice, and I think he likes me. I have to thank you for telling me about Shorty. He really helped me get this job,"_ Kahlan said, and Cara chuckled.

"Well, when you've never been to college, it's nice to have a fake degree."

Kahlan laughed. _"I've never really understood college… I'm glad we never had to go."_

"As am I… hey, do you mind picking up some beer on your way home? I'm at the gym at the moment."

"_Sure sweetie. Are you being nice to Megan?"_

"Who's Megan… oh, yes yes, I'm on my best behavior," Cara lied. "See you soon."

"_Bye,"_ Kahlan said, and the blonde hung up.


	2. Hangover

**Chapter 1: Hangover**

The young, dark-haired succubus sat on the stolen barstool, groaning with her head laid down on the counter. In an attempt to ease her human hunger, she slowly raised her head and reached for the coffee she had poured for herself earlier. It had been a long night at the pub and Bo was pretty sure she and Kenzi had drained Trick's taps dry. It was all Kenzi's idea, Bo rationalized; she had wanted her to loosen up and have a bit of fun for once. That ended with the both of them suffering from major hangovers. _Never again,_ Bo told herself.

The succubus raised an eyebrow when she heard some incoherent mumbling and then spun around to see Kenzi lying face down on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. Strange, Bo hadn't even noticed she was there. In the fae's defense, she _was_ battling a monster hangover. Bo smiled when Kenzi grumbled again, her bobbed pink wig hung down backwards over her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Bo chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee. "How's your hangover?"

Kenzi groaned and sat up with her back against the sofa.

"Incredibly painful. Going to the bar was a stupid idea," she complained, and then she dragged herself over to sit next to Bo. "I'm hungry," she said. "Make me some cereal."

Bo shook her head, ready to tease her roommate. "You're a big girl now, Kenz. You can go get it on your own," she laughed. Kenzi glared at her.

"Bo-Bo, you owe me. Actually, you owe me more than just a bowl of Honey Puffs, but I'll take it as a down payment."

"What do you mean, down payment?" Bo laughed. "I don't owe you anything."

Kenzi stared at the succubus with a look of bewilderment. "Yeah, you do. That time I had to be a sorority girl," the small girl began, counting on her fingers. "That other time you had all those nightmares and I had to get that Baku for you." Bo rolled her eyes, and Kenzi kept going.

"And all those times I had to peel you off the bed when Lauren and Dyson broke…" Kenzi immediately regretted what she had said. Bo frowned, suddenly interested in the woodwork on the table. Before Kenzi could apologize Bo's phone vibrated on the table, the action eliciting a grunt from both women.

"Who is it?" Kenzi hissed, but Bo ignored her.

"Hey, what's up?" the succubus asked the caller in a casual manner, leaning up against the counter as she spoke. Kenzi stuck her tongue out at her friend, her blue eyes boring into Bo's skull. Her roommate returned the gesture and turned away from Kenzi, trying to concentrate on her conversation.

"What do you- OK, OK. We'll be there," Bo answered irritably and hung up the phone. Kenzi glared at Bo, her bright blue eyes saying _who-the-hell-was-that?_

"Dyson. He says they've got a problem down at the pub," Bo quickly explained, then ran upstairs to grab her jacket and her sword.

_Never know when that could come in handy,_ she thought. When Bo reached the landing on the staircase, she saw that Kenzi was waiting for her, in a new outfit and sporting a short blue wig.

"What kind of problem are we talking about? Fae, or human?" she asked, walking alongside Bo. The succubus shook her head and opened the door and turned to face Kenzi.

"He didn't say. But we have to go anyway."

* * *

"I'm going to ask you again, and you'd better give us a straight answer," Dyson growled, his hands splayed out on the table in frustration. "What kind of fae are you?" The woman sitting across from him frowned, but immediately regained her ground and flipped on the poker face she'd had on for the last hour. The mysterious woman took a good look at Dyson before speaking.

"Like I've told you, I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about," she repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Cara had mad a massive mistake in deciding to live here. They had wanted to get away from the other Mord-Sith and start their lives anew, and even living in this country for over a year the woman had never heard of a fae.

And yet these people kept asking and asking if she was "fae".

Frustrated, the man pulls back and runs a hand through his light curls. The woman's green eyes shifted to the small man sitting behind the bar and the handsome man wearing a fedora leaning up against the counter. The small man looked angry, but she still didn't know why she was here. All she had done was defend herself, and this wasn't even the correct place to pass judgment on her.

"Are you Light or Dark?" Dyson asked her again, presuming she was Dark. She had controlled that man in the alley with a single touch. What Light fae would do that?

Hale, Dyson, and Trick all sighed in relief when Bo and Kenzi entered the pub, the girls raising their eyebrows in confusion. The first thing Bo noticed was how beautiful the woman at the table was. She had long, dark locks that curled perfectly around her pale face, her emerald green eyes expertly watching her like a hawk. Bo knew that look; she had sported that defiant attitude not too long before she met the fae.

"Who is she?" Kenzi asked, hopping up on a barstool next to Hale. "What side is she on?"

Dyson sighed in frustration. "That's why I called you two here. She won't tell us." At that comment, the woman banged her fists against the table, angry.

"Like I said, I don't know what a fae is or what side I'm on," she shouted, working herself up. It didn't help that they had cuffed her hands so she couldn't use them, and it wasn't helpful that Cara wasn't here to help her. She had dropped her phone when Dyson had grabbed her and forced her up against a wall to cuff her, so she couldn't contact the Mord-Sith.

With a sigh, Bo walked over to the table and took Dyson's place. She sat down and put her hands on the woman's. Before she could react, Bo flooded the mysterious woman with emotions.

"Hi, I'm Bo," the succubus breathed, smiling when she took a quick look at the woman's shirt. "Who are you?"

At first, the woman shook her head, so Bo released more chi into her.

"I'm Kahlan. And why haven't I," Kahlan said, leaning across the table. "Met you before, gorgeous?" Bo smiled, then quickly gave Kahlan a kiss and sucked a bit of chi out of the Confessor.

"That's an excellent question, but we don't have time for these sorts of things," Bo said, looking into Kahlan's green eyes. "What kind of fae are you?"

Kahlan smiled. "I'm not fae. I'm a Confessor."

Bo shot Trick a questioning look, but the barkeep shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean, Confessor?"

"I can take a person's soul with a touch," Kahlan said, still gazing into Bo's brown eyes.

"Where are you from?"

"The Midlands. It's magically sealed off from this world, but Cara and I got here with a Night Wisp," she said, and Bo was about to ask her more when the pub door busted open and revealed a pissed off Mord-Sith. She waltzed into the bar, not caring when Trick asked her to go.

"Identify yourself. What side are you on?" Trick shouted, confused at what Kahlan had said.

"Identify myself? What is this, some kind of joke?" Cara said, her hands resting on her agiels. "I'm here to get the Mother Confessor."


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You**

Kahlan sighed in relief. "Thank the spirits, Cara." The agiels at Cara's hips began to hum at her touch, and Trick stood up.

"What fae are you?" he demanded, confused. "Are you a Confessor?"

Cara laughed, the delicious sound echoing through the pub. "I'm no Confessor." The blonde smirked and walked over to Kahlan. "And what the hell is a fae?" she asked Kahlan. The Confessor groaned.

"That's what they've been asking me, I have no idea," Kahlan answered, glancing back at Bo. "But I'm assuming you're some sort of fae."

Bo looked to Dyson before walking over to Cara, who was ready to start kicking some ass and taking names. Cara smiled as she came over, noticing how dark the makeup around her eyes was. Bo gently slid her hand down Cara's arm, letting her influential chi flood into the blonde. Cara looked the stunning succubus straight in the eyes, waiting for a few moments before peeling the girl's hand off her arm. Bo was alarmed; no one had ever resisted her before.

"Magic won't work on me. My sisters taught me all too well," Cara sneered while looking right into Bo's brown eyes. She waltzed over to try and release the young Confessor, not caring to look at any of the pub's other inhabitants.

When she reached the dark-haired woman, the Mord-Sith looked into Kahlan's green eyes, searching for permission. When Kahlan nodded, knowing what the blonde was going to do, Cara quickly slid her agiel out of its holster and jammed it into the keyhole of the handcuff. With the thin red rod screaming, Kahlan gritted her teeth at the pain while clenching Cara's arm tight enough to leave bruises. Cara didn't mind, though. She was designed to withstand pain in all its forms.

After a minute or two of unbearable pain, the cuff broke open and released Kahlan from its imprisonment. The fae at the pub were shocked, fearful of the unknown that seemed to surround the two women like an ominous cloud. Cara took Kahlan's hand and helped her up off the wooden chair, ready to take the Confessor and leave.

In a flash, Dyson lunged towards Cara, his eyes a vibrant shade of yellow. His hands were on her in a moment, but the Mord-Sith could handle it. Faster than he would've thought, Dyson was lying on his back, an agiel ground into his stomach. The fae howled in pain, struggling to get up.

"Cara! Let him up," Kahlan shouted. With a groan Cara released the wolf man, hoping to get him alone another time. No one abducted Kahlan and got away with it.

"Wait just a moment," Trick said, coming around the bar to see the women. "Who _are_ you two? And where exactly are 'the Midlands?'" The small man crossed his arms, everyone in the pub waiting for some answers.

Cara scoffed at Kahlan. "What did you tell them, Kahlan? You shouldn't have-"

"Look, Cara. Just calm down," Kahlan said, gently touching the Mord-Sith's arm. "I told them about… my magic." Cara's cold, blue gaze grew wider as if to scold the Mother Confessor.

"Put your agiels away, please. I don't want to hurt any of them," Kahlan said, glancing quickly at Bo. Cara stared at Kahlan with bewilderment, but she gave in with a huff and sheathed the thin red rod. With a nod to Cara, the Confessor turned to Trick, her mask firmly in place. "We'll tell you everything if you tell us what we just got ourselves into." With a sigh, Trick nodded and motioned for Cara and Kahlan to sit.

* * *

"So you can get a man _begging_ on his knees with those red dildos?" Kenzi surmised, her clear, blue eyes wide and looking at Cara. True to her character, the Mord-Sith shrugged.

"I'm not sure what that is you're talking about, but yes," she said. "It works on the ladies just as well," Cara winked, her gaze quickly flitting to Kahlan but then right back to Kenzi.

The blue haired girl forced a smile, trying not to be rude. She didn't know if she liked Cara more than she was frightened of her. Kenzi had to admit; Cara came off more as the one-woman wolf pack, no nonsense type than Bo. Kenzi was still curious about Kahlan; the woman hadn't spoke much since they started asking questions. The blonde had done most of the talking, telling them all about the Midlands and how they came here to ensure that Kahlan wouldn't be hunted down and killed for her magic.

Bo, curious as well, licked her lips. "So, Kahlan, why are you being hunted down? Aren't you the Mother Confessor?" Kahlan looked at Cara for strength before answering the succubus.

"The Mother Confessor is the sole person in charge of the Midlands. Everyone must answer to me, since I am a source of justice by nature. Until about a year or so ago, everyone was content with the government," Kahlan explained, her haunting green eyes staring into Bo's. "People began to question me and the rule of law, and eventually there were attempted assassinations on me. I had to leave, so Cara and I broke through the barrier and came here." Bo looked at the woman in shock.

"Wow. That's heavy," she commented, still looking into the Confessor's captivating gaze. Kahlan was indeed an interesting woman; Bo had this odd desire to know more about her. She wanted to learn everything there was to learn about the Confessor. The succubus had never felt that way before, about anyone.

Bo refocused her attention on to the beautiful brunette when she shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. I'm just glad we escaped in time. If I die, the line of Confessors dies with me…" Kahlan trailed off, her eyes looking somewhere beyond the pub. Cara watched her with hawk like blue eyes, worried about the woman she had grown to call "friend".

"Kahlan, are you alright?" the Mord-Sith asked, concern weighing down her words. Gently, she rested a hand on the Confessor's back, the touch bringing Kahlan back from her thoughts. She locked her gaze with Cara's before nodding her head; dark curls bouncing over the Confessor's shoulders.

"I'm alright, Cara," Kahlan reassured her. When Cara's eyes didn't leave Kahlan's, the Confessor spoke again. "Cara, I'm fine. Honestly. I… I just miss them."

Cara nodded, not knowing what to say to the Confessor, then stood up and walked over to the barkeep. "Can we leave now? I've got to go home and catch my stories." Kenzi snickered, she herself fluent in the language of sarcasm. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh a bit as well, earning a fierce look from Cara. The Mord-Sith did _not _like people laughing at her.

Trick sighed and waved her away. "Yes. But make sure you stay out of fae business, and don't hurt anyone else." Trick leans to the side to look at Kahlan. "If you do interfere, I'll have no choice but to report you to the Ash." Kahlan and Cara both nodded, not knowing what the hell an Ash was.

* * *

Kahlan threw her large grey sweater on the bed, carefully slipping into her pajama pants. She laughed at the tiny dancing moose on the warm trousers meant for sleeping in, just like she did when she bought them. This world was so interesting; they had something for every task to make it easier. Electricity, heat, running water. Still, she missed the simplicity of the Midlands.

After slipping into a white tank top, the Confessor opened her bedroom door and walked into the main area of the small, two-bedroom apartment. Seeing Cara on the beanbag chair, Kahlan sat with her legs crossed on the loveseat the blonde had picked up on the way home from work one day. It had taken an hour to haul it up to their place. Cara was lounging on the bag, absentmindedly clicking through channels on the television. When Kahlan's favorite movie came on, she shouted loudly.

"Stop, stop, stop! I want to watch this," the Confessor announced, shrieking in excitement when Cara flipped back to the movie. The proud Mord-Sith scoffed at Kahlan's choice.

"_The Notebook_? Really, Kahlan?" Cara snorted, tilting her head back to address the Confessor. "Why can't we watch something interesting?"

"Shhh, this is the best part," Kahlan scolded. The brunette had watched the movie at least ten, and it was by far one of her favorites. Actually, it was one of the only movies she watched. Kahlan never knew how to work the remote, and when Cara was home she channel surfed so quickly that Kahlan didn't see anything until Cara had landed on her shows or movies. Cara's favorite movie was _Underworld, _probably because she thought the main character was a badass.

Cara rolled her eyes and surrendered. "Fine, we will watch this. But if I vomit at any time, it's your fault." Kahlan chuckled, her calm blue eyes never leaving the television monitor. The Mord-Sith wasn't as entrapped by the love story as the Confessor sitting adjacent to her, so Cara's mind wandered without her wanting it to. The blonde's thoughts kept making their way to Bo, and how she found Kahlan with the mysterious woman. For some reason, Cara felt possessive over the Mother Confessor. She didn't want some dirty fae's hands all over Kahlan.

"Kahlan," Cara said, not waiting for permission to keep talking. "What do you think of Bo?"

Kahlan's eyebrows shot up at the comment, the Confessor wondering what had brought that on. Cara pressed the mute button on the remote, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Why do you ask?" Kahlan responded, tone revealing her confusion. Cara adjusted herself on the couch so she could see the Confessor better.

"I'd just like to know your opinion. Also," she added, pulling a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "You can see if she was telling the truth."

Kahlan mulled that over for a bit, watching the characters on the television monitor flit around silently. "She was honest in everything she said. And I think she's a good person." Kahlan's green gaze landed on the Mord-Sith. "What do you think of her?"

Cara shrugged. "You know I hate magic. Hers is terrifying. I mean, sucking out souls?" Cara's icy blue eyes bore into Kahlan's. "It's bizarre."

Kahlan shrugged, not wanting to point out that Bo's abilities were not a far stretch from Kahlan's. She'd rather let Cara believe a lie than tell her she was wrong, or make her think she hurt Kahlan's feelings. So they sat in the living room for the rest of the night, watching the strange boxlike contraption in front of them with fixed stares.

* * *

**There are no excuses for why I haven't updated in so long. I'M SO SORRY. I'm a high school student and a part of the marching band, so my entire week is booked with homework and practices. I will try to get a new chapter to all y'all by next week. **

**I want to thank AJ, oftherose13, and lilsochin for taking the time to review this story. It really means a lot to me. Also a shout out to everyone who favorited me/this story. **


End file.
